Perfect Night
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Nightwing's day was not looking so good until Zatanna took him to this restaurant. Then later on stuff happens. I'm a newby and i hope you enjoy it. total Nightwing/Zatanna Chalant


** Perfect Night**

Nightwing's POV

Today was an awful day. First with work and then me and Barbara had a big fight which ended with me and her breaking up. I watched the night sky while patrolling for the night. I didn't feel like being with the team because I know everyone would do couple stuff like how Wally was finally going to propose to Artemis, Kaldure taking Raquel to Atlantis for the first time, and M'Gann was back from Mars and was really anxious to be with Superboy again. I was still staring at the stars and thinking of all the things that has happened today until a voice said, "Pretty, isn't it." I turned around to see Zatanna, even though I already knew that voice that came from the beautiful magician I knew ever since I was 9 years old when Bruce and I saw one of her dad's magic shows and we got to talk to them. Me and Zatanna were great friends but I guess she was just a person that I have forgotten ever since I started dating Barbara, but I'm not dating Barbara any more. I responded, "And quiet."

She sat next to me on the edge of the tall building, "Why are you alone on this perfect night, you should get out and have fun. I don't think there's a criminal out tonight." I looked back at her and sighed. She stood up and held her hand out, "You know, I know the perfect restaurant for the perfect night to go." I couldn't say no and she was right about this night and there were no criminals out. I took her hand and she said the spell, "_**Egnhc ruo sehtolc ot seivvic dna teg su nwod ot eht yella**_."(Change our clothes to civvies and get us down to the alley) And just like that my Nightwing outfit turned into black pants, shoes, and a blue collared shirt. While Zatanna's magician outfit turned into a purple dress with black heels and a little necklace. We went out of the alley and I looked at her in amazement. She said, "I like your shirt it matches your eyes." I said, "Ummm, thanks." She's known his identity ever since he told her when they had that conversation at night after Zatanna had lost his father and she had kept that secret all this time.

They were still holding hands when they entered the restaurant. It wasn't a fancy restaurant or a bad one either it was like in the middle. Their special tonight was seafood so we ordered some. We started a conversation about seafood and then about Kaldure then the team then about Wally and Artemis and everything. While talking we had laughs a lot of times which was the first laugh I had all day. The diner was amazing and tasteful. After that I offered to pay; it was the least I can do, if it wasn't for her I would still be on the top of that building mumbling to myself. I hit the button on my car key and my car came in an instant. I heard Zatanna say, "Wow!" I asked, "Do you want a ride?" She answered with a nod. I opened the car door for her. Then I went into the car and drove off. I asked her, "So where's your house at?" She answered, "Actually I live in an apartment in Peach Avenue." He replied, "Okay."

When we got to her apartment door she was opening her door with her key while I was thanking her for the awesome time. When she opened the door she looked back at me with a smile. I leaned in for a kiss and she kissed me back. Later on we were dragging each other to the bed room while smacking each other's lips together. The night was long and amazing. (_**Sorry I can't describe it that much but I think you know what happens at this point**_) After that, we slept with my head on top of her temple and my arms embracing her chest while my feet were wrapped around hers.

When I woke up it was morning and alone in bed. I saw the bedroom door open and smell bacon. I put on the clothes that I wore last night which was now folded on the bed at the end of my feet. I went through the hallway and saw Zatanna wearing a small polka dot rob that showed her long legs. I whistled at her when I entered the kitchen. She blushed and giggled back, "Well you're in a good mood." She said while giving me bacon on my plate. "Well I had perfect night, thanks to you." I said with a smile on my face. She blushed even more and sat next to me and ate her bacon. Then I added, "So do you count last night as our first date?" I smirked and Zatanna smiled at me then we both laughed.

* * *

**_*THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. ENJOY :) _**

**_ *****PS I TOLD YOU I WAS A CHALANT LOVER*******_**


End file.
